


Just One More Bite

by stupot



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2doc - Freeform, Belly Rubs, Feeding Kink, Hand Feeding, M/M, Phase Three (Gorillaz), Stuffing, trans 2d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupot/pseuds/stupot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little one-off that'll probably only tickle the fancy of a select few. Murdoc feeds 2D a big surprise treat as a reward for being good in his underwater room, and he makes sure it's a night he won't forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One More Bite

**Author's Note:**

> this is only being written in celebration of 666 hits on my main work right now, Blank Memory. for such a milestone, it's only fitting that I write something as sinful and disgusting as this. If you don't enjoy, or don't think you'd enjoy, feeding as a fetish, you should probably just click away. You've been warned.

          “Oh, 2D~ Where is my little pet~?” Murdoc sang, carrying a big, covered platter in his arms as he strolled into his singer’s underwater bedroom. He spotted the thin, lanky man curled up on his bed, facing away from the porthole that currently had a huge whale’s eye peeking in from the outside. “Mmm, there you are, you little ghost..~ I don’t think I’ve seen you all day, have I?”

          2D sighed and clutched his folded legs closer to his chest, a little petrified from the whale outside. “Um… no. Don’t think so…” he mumbled, his voice shaky and unsure. 

          With a chuckle, Murdoc moved in closer to 2D’s bed, setting the big platter down beside the shaking man. “Well..~ That’s because old Uncle Murdy was cooking something  _ reeeeaaal  _ special for you, Stewie..~” he chuckled, his voice a little crazed and silly. He definitely seemed to be hitting the rum again. 

          Unsure what to do, Stuart just glanced down at the covered tray, the shiny silver top reflecting the light peeking through the ocean through the porthole. As if he needed to be reminded once again where he was. 

          “WELL?” Murdoc shouted, making 2D flinch at the tone of his voice. “Aren’t you going to ask what it is? I spent  _ all day  _ making it all by myself like a big boy,” he snickered, grabbing the handle to the metallic cover. 

          “Uhh… what is it, Murdoc..? I think I can smell it…” mumbled Stuart, who was currently a mix of intrigued, worried, and slightly afraid. It was no secret that Murdoc hadn’t been doing too well lately due to the isolation, and that made 2D a little hesitant to eat anything that wasn’t brought to him just by the cyborg version of their beloved guitarist.

          With a little ~SHING~, Murdoc lifted up the lid, revealing a big, double layer red velvet cake with beautiful cream cheese frosting… and only one fork. There was no knife, or anything to slice the gorgeous cake with. Just a singular fork.

          “Isn’t it just  _ divine, _ 2D~? Bet you can’t wait to eat it, hm..? If you don’t… I’ll be very, very sad… and I know you don’t want that, do you, Stuart..~?” 

          2D wasn’t sure what to say. The cake looked… incredible. It looked like it had been crafted with a ton of love and care, and it was made just for him. 

          “It looks… fantastic, Murdoc,” 2D hummed, getting a much bigger whiff of the delicious sweet scent now. “But, why is there no knife..? And why did you make this for me, anyway?”

          Murdoc chuckled and sat down on the bed, the big cake resting in between the two. “We’ve been out here for soooo long… You’ve been such a good boy lately, as well..~ I figured you deserve a little treat~” he purred, a wild look in his eyes. “That’s why you’re going to eat  _ all _ of it. There shouldn’t be a single CRUMB left on this plate when we’re finished here, get it..~? You’re going to do as you’re told, and prove to me that you really did deserve this big treat~”

          2D’s eyes widened in disbelief, figuring there was no way he could physically eat this whole cake. “You can’t be serious!” he exclaimed, his cheeks and ears turning a nice shade of red in embarrassment. 

          “Oh, but I’m very serious, Stuart~ I’m not setting a foot outside this room until every last bit of this cake I worked  _ so _ hard on is down your gullet. If you can’t do it on your own, that’s what I’m here for…~” snickered Murdoc, a devilish grin on his face. He reached for the little fork, stabbing the first big bite onto the metal prongs. “Open up, pet,” he ordered, leaning forward to feed him. 

          Still embarrassed and confused, 2D hesitantly opened his mouth. The next thing he knew, Murdoc was forcefully shoving bite after bite of the cake into his mouth. He could barely keep up with his pace. He didn’t have any time to speak, and he only barely had time to chew and breathe before the next bite came. 

          “That’s a good boy… Nice and easy… It’s yummy, isn’t it, Stewie..~?” Murdoc cooed, chuckling under his breath in amusement as a little bit of frosting was starting to smear along the corners of his singer’s mouth. “I bet it’s delicious~ It must be, considering the way you’re eating it so quickly… mmm… Just like a little  _ piggy _ ~” 

          By now, Murdoc had approximately fed 2D the equivalent of two whole slices of cake in just a few minutes. It was obviously a lot for Stuart to process. He’d never eaten like this before, and his stomach made that apparent. A little gurgle was heard in the room, making 2D blush even more shamefully than before. Thankfully, this made Murdoc stop for a moment, allowing the singer to gulp down the cake he had stashed away in his cheeks. It all felt so heavy in his tummy. 

          “Mmm, that’s a sound I like to hear…” Murdoc whispered, licking his lips. “What’s wrong, pet..~? Can’t eat your dessert~? You’ve barely even  _ started! _ ” he teased.The Satanist glanced down at 2D’s stomach, getting a bit aroused just at the sight. It was obvious that 2D was already full, and it showed with how the top half of his stomach bulged outward ever so slightly. Knowing that he had the kind of power and ability to do this to his singer made Murdoc’s jeans feel nice and tight. “You’ve still got so much left to eat, little piglet~” 

          Again, 2D didn’t even get a chance to respond before Murdoc was shoving more big bites of sugary cake into his mouth. He let out a muffled, pathetic, little moan as the bassist fed him, ashamed that he was actually finding pleasure in this. Even though he felt as if he couldn’t eat another bite, 2D kept swallowing mouthful after mouthful. 

          The cake was so rich, soft, and crumbly. Stuart never expected Murdoc to be able to bake like this. It tasted like a dream wrapped in the sweetest song he’d ever heard. Thanks to the wonderful taste and texture, he barely even noticed how full and achy he was getting. His normally flat belly now bulged out uncomfortably against his red-and-white striped crop top, and there was still half the cake left. 

          Murdoc was incredibly pleased by the ease in which 2D ate, his cock twitching in desire and fascination behind his jeans. “Wow~” he purred, pushing yet another bite of red cake into Stuart’s mouth. “What a greedy little hog… You’re halfway done~ I’ll give you a moment to catch your breath, because I’m feeling generous…” 

          While 2D leaned back against the wall, gulping down the remaining cake in his mouth and panting for air, the bassist decided to reach out for his bloated belly. He ran his cool, clammy fingers over the tight, stretched skin, a shiver running down his spine. 

          “Gorgeous…” he mumbled under his breath. He then started gently rubbing 2D’s full tummy in slow circles, adoring the cute little moans that came from the other’s mouth in response. “You look about ready to pop, pet~ Too bad you’ve still got so much left to eat..~”

          Moaning and groaning in discomfort, Stuart watched Murdoc rub his swollen tummy, actually thankful that it seemed to be soothing the dull ache in his abdomen. “That… that feels good…” he panted, gently grasping at the sheets in his fists.

          “Good… Time to keep eating~ Not that you’re complaining, though… You seem to be really enjoying this, you greedy pig~” Chuckling, Murdoc quickly forced the next bite into 2D’s mouth, his free hand reaching down to rub and fondle the bulge in his trousers. He let out a soft moan as he continued to feed his willing victim, growing hornier and more intrigued with every bite Stuart was able to get down. 

          2D suddenly made a little groan in protest, turning his head away to avoid the next incoming bite of cake. “Agh… Murdoc, I dunno if I can keep eating…” he mumbled, a loud, rumbly gurgle emanating from his extremely full stomach. “It’s starting to… really hurt…” Stuart made a face as if he was going to be sick, but instead let out a massive, guttural burp, blushing intensely afterward. 

          Murdoc chuckled at this and fed another bite to 2D’s unexpectant mouth. “With a disgusting belch like that, you’re bound to have more room in there now~” he purred, watching the incredibly full man struggle to get it down. With only a quarter of the cake left, Murdoc wasn’t about to let his singer quit. 

          “Remember what I told you, 2D…” the bassist growled, gripping 2D’s chin as he fed him yet another forkful. “You need to eat  _ every last crumb, _ or else I won’t be happy. You don’t have a choice.” 

          With each bite that passed, Murdoc felt his desire grow, and 2D’s belly became more stretched, sore, and swollen. There were only a few bites left now, but Stuart’s stomach  _ hurt.  _ He’d never had this kind of pain in his tummy before, and he couldn’t wait until it went away, though he knew that that wouldn’t be happening for quite a while.

          “Just one bite left… I have to admit, pet… I didn’t think you’d be able to eat this whole cake so easily~” Murdoc snickered with a toothy smirk, forcing the fork into 2D’s mouth for the last time. 

 

          Once the last bite was down, 2D let out a pained groan, clutching his bloated, gurgly belly. He was so conflicted. Being this full ached like  _ hell, _ but he couldn’t deny that there was some degree of pleasantness in knowing he had committed such a huge act of gluttony. 

          In a split second, Murdoc shoved the now empty platter, the lid, and the fork off the bed, the metal clanging as it collided with the floorboards. “What a good boy… You made me proud, Stuart..~ Would you like something special now that you’re all done~?” he asked tracing a gentle circle on his achy belly. “It’s not more food, I promise…~”

          2D yawned and rubbed his eyes, now feeling sleepy from so much food. He felt like he had just eaten way too much Thanksgiving dinner, if Thanksgiving dinner consisted of nothing but fatty, sugary cake. “I… don’t really want anything other than a nap right now if that’s-”

 

          The singer was interrupted by chapped lips forcefully kissing him, and a familiar pair of cold hands gripping his head on both sides. He could feel Murdoc’s slimy snake-like tongue make its way into his sugarcoated mouth, licking over everything he could reach. Before the bassist finally reeled his long tongue back, he decided to tease the empty gums where 2D’s front teeth used to be, sending shivers through his whole body. 

          “Clothes… I want them off,” the older man ordered, a fiery look in his eyes. “I said…  _ OFF! _ ” he hissed, chuckling at the way his singer practically jumped out of his skin. 

          Wanting to please, Stuart wasted no time in tugging his tight shirt off, blushing at how big and bloated his poor tummy looked. Not that it felt any better. 

          “What, are you too much of a fat, lazy pig to take your own shorts off~?” Murdoc chuckled, pushing 2D down onto his back as he unbuttoned his little shorts for him, tossing them to the floor. “I want you all to myself, Stuart… I don’t want anyone else to see you or touch you like this…” he said in a soft, gentle voice that was unfamiliar to his vocal chords. 

          2D bashfully watched Murdoc start to undress himself, letting out a much smaller burp than he did earlier. “I-I think I’m too full to, um… have sex…” he mumbled, though he wanted it just as much as Murdoc did. 

          “That’s a bunch of crock, and you know it…” hissed the other man who was now pulling off his briefs, revealing his fully erect cock, dripping with desire. “You’re a very bad liar, Stuart..~ I’ve learned that a long time ago~”

          Stuart gasped as he felt Murdoc tug his boxers away, exposing his soaked little pussy. He felt his fingers tease his desperate hole for a moment before moving up to rub slowly at his clit, 2D unable to hold back his moans and shivers.

          “Doesn’t that feel good, love~?” Murdoc whispered, just barely slipping the tip of his finger inside his singer. “I love you, Stuart… I  _ love _ you…” 

          2D could only tremble and whine and moan as Murdoc spread his legs, quickly pushing his hard cock inside. 

          “Ahh, fuck…~” 2D whimpered, staring up helplessly at the bassist as he was fucked mercilessly. He gripped at the sheets desperately in pleasure, panting as Murdoc rammed his cock into him over and over again. He was sure he must’ve been drooling, because his mouth hung open for a long, long time, only able to speak random words of gibberish mixed in with his lover’s name. 

 

          The two men both let out moan after moan, swear after swear, and both cried out in ecstasy as they each reached their climaxes. 

          Stuart was nothing but a panting, whimpering mess when Murdoc pulled out, trying desperately to catch his breath. 

          “Fuck…” he panted, looking up at Murdoc with tired, loving eyes. “That was… mmm… worth eating so much…” he chuckled.

          Murdoc licked his lips before collapsing down next to 2D, unable to resist immediately touching his still overstuffed belly. 

          “Good… then perhaps, heheh… you won’t mind doing this again soon..~?” he suggested, blushing ever so slightly as he felt a little kiss get pressed to his cheek. “I could use the cooking practice, after all..~”

          2D laughed and wrapped his thin arms around Murdoc, holding him close. “Maybe give me a couple days before we do this again… but I don’t see why not…~”

          Murdoc let out a sigh, a small, genuine smile on his face. “Stuart… Thank you for still dealing with me…” he mumbled, running his fingers through his singer’s soft blue hair.

          The singer giggled and hugged him tighter, nuzzling his face to his neck. “I don’t think I’d rather be anywhere else, Muds…”


End file.
